parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Dcolemanh's Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories. Stories Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *As Thomas puffs along his branchline, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, he meets up with Percy, who, while hauling the mail train, tells him about Stepney and leaves. *Stepney puffs along his branchline, hauling three red coaches, while Rusty arrives with a freight train. *Stepney and Duck pull some coaches all around the yard until Thomas arrives at midnight. *When Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice are forced onto a siding, they watch Stepney pulling some coaches into a station. *An annoyed Thomas sees Stepney arriving with a freight train and telling him about an important passenger before they become friends. Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *As Henry departs with the Flying Kipper train, the other engines are hauling some freight cars and cabooses. *A new engine, who is named Murdoch, has arrived and is pulling twelve freight cars and a caboose and is now pulling eight freight cars and a caboose before Toby saves him from some sheep. Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Toby, Henrietta, three boxcars, and a caboose, puff along the line to meet Percy, hauling some freight cars, before Percy shunts some freight cars into Bulstrode. A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *The scene opens with Skarloey and Rheneas, hauling four passenger cars and a caboose. *As Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice pass Skarloey when Sir Handel and Peter Sam, Percy passes by, hauling the mail train. *As Sir Handel takes three coaches and a caboose and goes to the station to meet Gordon, his two yellow and green coaches and Clarabel, James passes by, hauling three red coaches, before Sir Handel derails, leaving Peter Sam and the Breakdown Train to arrive. Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The scene opens with Gordon hauling two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel before Thomas uses a jet engine to go fast, passing James, hauling three red coaches, Henry, hauling a freight train, and Percy standing on a siding. Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens with James hauling three red coaches. *Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice pass Michael hauling a green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches. Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel. Escape (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Douglas is hauling a train of heavy coal cars before Edward arrives at the coaling plant with some freight cars as Percy passes by with a mail train. *Douglas delivers the midnight goods train to a siding and saves Oliver, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad from getting scrapped. *Oliver, Toad, Duck, Alice, Mirabel, Isabel, and Dulcie puff along their branchline. Daisy (George Carlin) *As Toby and Percy rescue Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta, Daisy refuses to pull a milk wagon. Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Thomas, pulling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, passes James hauling some tar wagons and Henry hauling four coaches. *As Emily collects six flour cars and a caboose, the foolish freight cars trick her into being late and land in a duck pond. *Emily, coupled to her three coaches, sees a Loch Ness Monster as a family of seals and joins Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Thomas meets Molly hauling four freight cars and puts some tarps over them. *Thomas picks up some lights and puts them on Molly's freight cars. *Thomas and Molly deliver the empty cars and go back for some more and pass Gordon, hauling two his green and yellow coaches and Clarabel. Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Rosie is shunting and hauling freight cars around Sodor. *At the docks, Emily and Rosie pull and push nine freight cars toward the carnival. Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Emily, hauling six freight cars, arrives at the docks before Murdoch arrives, hauling a passenger train. *Emily passes Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Beatrice, Duck, some freight cars, and a caboose, but lands in a muddy pool, then gets pulled out by Murdoch, collects Trevor, and saves the day. Category:Dcolemanh